1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fastener, and more particularly to a fastener used for installing a heat-radiator on a chip of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a heat-radiator (20) to lower the temperature of an operating chip (30) is generally mounted by fasteners on a main board (40) where the chip (30) is installed. A conventional fastener (5) has a leg (50). A cone-shaped foot (51) of which a maximum diameter is larger than that of the leg (50) is formed at a first end of the leg (50). A channel (52) is defined at a joint of the leg (50) and the foot (51). The channel (52) enables the foot (51) to be compressed, whereafter the foot (51) is narrow enough to be inserted through apertures. A neck (53) is formed at a second end of the leg (50) and a head (54) is formed on a distal end of the neck (53). Two bow arms (55) are oppositely provided at two sides of the neck (53) and each has a fixed end adjacent the head (54) and a free end adjacent the leg (50).
The heat-radiator (20) has a plurality of first apertures (21) respectively aligned with a plurality of second apertures (41) defined in the main board (40). When a user uses the fastener (5) to assemble the heat-radiator (20) on the main board (40), the foot (51) is compressed to pass through one of the first apertures (21) and the respective second aperture (41), and afterwards recovers to its original size whereby the fastener (5) is secured between the apertures (21, 41). At the same time, the bow arms (55) are compressed to push against a top surface of the heat-radiator (20). Thus, the heat-radiator (20) is fastened on the main board (40).
However, the fastening effect of the conventional fastener is not satisfactory because the bow arms (55) each have only a small contact area with the top surface of the heat-radiator (20) and the fastener (5) does not effectively fasten. Furthermore, a heat radiator fitted with a cooling fan may suffer from vibrations coming from the fan during operation as the fastener (5) does not have a significant damping effect.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved fastener to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a fastener which can securely fasten a heat-radiator to lower the temperature of an operating chip on a main board where the chip is installed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.